Run And Catch
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: It's nice to hear the cackles of the thunder, it reminds her of home and all those little complexities along; set during season two
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N: Well, as this is my first BTVS fanfic, I am trying this out for a spin. I've had this idea actaully for a while, though I hadn't really thought about in a while and thanks to watching more episodes, I've typed this up :) So, I hope you readers enjoy chapter one, of course I own none of this, except this story idea, added a bit more than how I orginally had this*} **

* * *

The town was going to bed as the moon surrounded, brightening up already streetlight lit sidewalks, where at their side houses lined up together. Some houses had lights still on though others seemed darkly abandoned. No life within them, though perhaps during day this town had the appearance of a chipper attitude. While at night it was moonlight and dark storming clouds when laughter ran breaking windows; when sunshine and moonlight were battling the two sides of blushing Sunnydale. Just like how the town's residents were. It wasn't that strange to notice some people in Sunnydale could look like sugar and be sour. Rain hadn't dared to pour for the past week though, ignoring that non-breeze, the clouds disagreed with that. Earlier, people had walked the streets freely without worry, though without known impulse most remained inside. Not to be with the night watch from the moon or shadows that swallowed every other up.

As said though, it didn't seem windy though leaves took the appearance of once being blown over as they laid delicately limp on broken pieces of a beer bottle. Not a sound was heard, well, except for the random alley cat the hissed because of a trash can bumping into it. No one else was on the sidewalks. But that soon changed as panicked feet were stumbling over those leaves and broken bear bottle in rapid speed. Then it was quiet once more until a boot came down hard onto the beer pieces with laughter was soon heard.

There were three sets of feet then as they casually walked down each square of the sideway blocks. The panic feet from before was shown to be Rupert Giles. Librarian of Sunnydale High, and he was being chased down by night consumers. And the only person that seemed to notice this chase was the taunting moonlight that would not look away. Giles could hear it, just like his hunters could. The moon was laughing at him, at them all in Sunnydale. Those night hunters run across a road to another sidewalk as a breeze shifted around twigs and posters for the Bronze over each other. Blood splattered onto some, this being from the boots that chased the shoes that run.

Giles was clutching his suitcase in his arms. His glasses bounced on his nose but he didn't seem to care about that. Maybe he should have brought that stake with him after all. Though he was no Buffy, he most certainly knew how a crossbow worked. But it was just him in a place like Sunnydale. What could happen there anyway? It wasn't like vampires were going to chase down someone like him, not like how he was currently running for his life because he had locked his own keys in his car. Not the best night to do that obviously. Where was Buffy? He gasped as he stumbled, hitting a side stone wall. He glanced back over his shoulder as he saw no one there. Blast, they were screwing with him. They were going to pick at their food before scrapping him piece by piece. Damn. His glasses…He'd probably have to get new ones.

"**How's it going?" **A growl greeted Giles's ears, pinching through his eardrum and into common sense. Giles was out of breath as his chest heaved roughly until he loosened his tie slowly. He probably wouldn't make it far if he started running again** "Hey. You don't mind if we eat you, do you?" **Oh yeah. Not like anyone else named Spike had already tried to. Giles would make sure to give Buffy and her friends a stern talking to about carrying sharpen pencils with them. If he even got away from his captures. The older man took a step back only to remember that wall behind him. He put a hand up a bit in a warning like matter. Yes, a hand was going to stop them. His eyelids fluttered as he paced each breath, no need to get overworked. He could get out of this. He hadn't been working for years just to put down. His throat was dry.

"**Do not come any closer." **He tried to re-fix his glasses but realized they weren't as usual to him at the moment.

"**I don't want to hurt any of you."** That was a white lie, as it would be hard to explain to a bystander, if there were any, why a pile of ash was at his feet. His eyes went quickly from to the other, to all three. He swallowed. He just wanted his cup of coffee and a good book, what more could he a well-knowledge watch slash librarian want more than that? His lips pulled into a slight frown as he walked backwards on the sidewalk, hand sliding across the stone wall. His breathing was somehow as relaxed at the moment though that could change easily.

The front man of the vampire group grinned in a plain sadistic grin that almost reminded him of Spike though he didn't look horribly distasteful. At least in appearance. He still clutched his suitcase, slowly making his way backwards even more as the vampires laughed at him.

"**He's cute."** A female whispered, giggling. She tilted her head to the side as she eyed her prize. Her hat appeared stained, as if it were found in a dumpster. It didn't fit her but she wore it anyway. She licked her lower lip casually, swaying to the side slightly. Her hands cupped together behind her back, her chin raised as she grinned widely.

"**Sorry, old man."** The other man told him as he lunged, but Giles had stumbled back, throwing his suitcase against the male vampire that came at him. Grabbing a hold of his quill that fell from his suitcase, why he had a quill, he couldn't remember. The woman lost patience and charged only to have a feather sticking out of her chest a moment later as she lay awkwardly on top of the older watcher. She gasped as she looked at him, a look of awe.

"**What did I do to you?"** She had muttered before turning into dust, eyes had been full of accusation that hadn't gone unnoticed. But this ash had Giles gagging slightly as it fluttered over his face. He could quickly hear the disapproving growls. For some reason this reminded him of those old movies of Dracula, how everything was in a twitching screen and audiences gasped at every flinch.

Redundantly at that thought, Giles gasped softly as he felt a boot knock down his left shoulder into the sidewalk then that heaviness seemed to disappear into nothing as a few screams were heard, but those were short lived as a gasp like noise was heard. His eyes squinted again as dust seemed to flutter behind his ruined glasses.

The librarian sat up slowly, coughing once as he tried his best to look through his still fractured glasses.

"**Excuse—Oh my."**His capability of staring seemed working fine as a brunette woman stood there, glancing at him while she tucked her hair. Her nails scratched at a twig in her hand before she threw it down without another look at it. She didn't even appear older than in her twenties though appearances weren't always truthful with him. She spun around in a quick matter as if recognizing him, a smile. She looked almost distant from most of Sunnydale's residents though Sunnydale was known for this.

She had a metal spike twirling her other hand, around her pointer finger. It glistened with the moonlight. It twirled once more before she slid it into her pocket. Her fingers stroked the leather side before going back to brushing her hair. She glanced at the trees where an unseen owl sat perched on a branch. It did not hoot or do anything but stare. Her dark hues went back to dirt on his nose. The strange woman gave a scoff at this as if he didn't know how to take care of himself.

"**_Hello, Rupert_."** This was his pleased-tone greeting from this strange woman that had a hold of his beloved suitcase. Fingers stroking its handle then down the front to the button securely holding it close. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him with a wide grin that dared to be malicious when her eyelids drooped slowly with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N: I added a bit more, just letting you all know :) *} **

* * *

Lightning waved across the sky. This strange woman though didn't even flinch. She merely dropped his suitcase with a blank expression. It hit his feet with a thump before falling over to the left, lying still on the sidewalk until she kicked it with her left foot. Her hands went to hips as her gaze drifted away from him in boredom to the ashes staining those boots of hers. In all honesty, she seemed rather concerned with personal wear rather than him. Not that they knew each other but still, had she not just saved him? Or was she saving him for her own appetizer? Even though she could be a friend of Buffy's….no need to think night stalker right away.

Then a grin again as she looked at him.

He was so cute being nervous.

"**They would have ripped you apart."** Her eyes went to his suitcase; back to his face **"That's quite old fashioned."** She looked like her interest on him was bouncing about, staying only to flee again. Her gaze fell back down to his feet as she walked around once, quiet as a mouse.

"**My suitcase is none of your business."** Giles shoved his glasses back up his nose, watching her cautiously. Slowly making his way to his feet, he looked back at her only to discover her face inches from his. Her eyes sparkled with hidden anticipation, that same frightening grin on her lips. THe brunette was back in front of him.

She seemed too interested at the moment. How he wanted that sharpen pencil at the moment. Her finger slid across his jaw as he stared. Eyelids re-dropped only to have her glances go back to his eyes. She seemed to like looking him in the eyes. It felt electrifying though he had these moments before. He was a watcher, Buffy's in fact, and he should be using his knowledge to turn her away. Shouldn't he?

"**I was talking about you running."** Had she been watching him? This whole time? As green eyes looked into his, he saw that flicker of remorse then it was gone again. An owl was hooting from a tree, fluttering its wings as it looked at them both. He leaned back a bit, as her staring seemed intensing as if she could pounce at any moment. Why was no else around? They were probably all at that dancing place where Buffy went. His fingers slid his glasses back up, but he pulled them slightly back down when his vision seemed to be in several tiny peices but without them, at least it wasn't that blurry.

**"How did you know my name?"** He glanced over her once more, swallowing as he dusted off his jacket slightly. His eyes remained staring back at hers.

She pulled away with her finger sliding under the librarian's chin. She stood a few steps away but close enough for him to take a step backwards finally. Her head titled left again as she brushed back her brown hair over her leather clad shoulders. She probably knew that he was easing on away but she stayed in place. Her hands cupped together when stretching.

He glanced to the side, trying to remain casual as best as he could. After all she hadn't pounced him or anything else, besides creepishly run a finger under his chin "**Why did you save me?"** The older man asked, eyebrows narrowed slightly in suspicion when he reached for his suitcase. He nearly stumbled onto the street for a moment but grabbed the leather, locking it back into his arms as he stood back onto the sidewalk. Thunder laughed when a few droplets of rain started staining the sidewalk both stood on. The houses lined up around them remained dark, lifeless with an almost taunting stare. Her smile was adding effect to this somehow though he didn't want to question why she looked at him with such friendliness.

"**Would you prefer being the entree?"** She asked, her smile softening slowly. He noticed her outfit however did look dirty, stained with what appeared to be dirt or perhaps something else. He hoped it was wine, though it probably wasn't **"Besides. You're to kind to eat for a late night snack." **With that she spun around, taking a few click-clack steps up the sidewalk as Rupert Giles stood to stare at her. Of course hold his suitcase as well in his arms. She hummed softly a lullaby he did not know though sounded familiar somehow. She disappeared where the streetlights did not shine at. His eyes went around quickly then back to where she was.

"**I have to find Buffy."** He nodded, quickly turning around to jog down the sidewalk that had been behind him. Meanwhile with that same strange woman, a bright neon light shined near. What was that? It read 'The Bronze'. Hmm. It looked entertaining. Very. She went on by the trashcans that had rats eating at rotton cheese, garbage, whatever they could find. Then a cat hissing at her. She almost laughed if it had been funny.

She continued to walk towards the large place that appeared to be called Bronze, or something. Her shoulder was bumped while people run on by, not even muttering an apology. All of them thriving. Wanting to be inside what she could see now was probably a dance club of some sort. Why else would that crowd outside of it be wearing night clothes such as that. It was starting to rain even more. A group of people run on by here again, giggling and laughing. They seemed to be having fun. Perhaps so could she.

She had run into a few problems before, those who had thought a nice apartment belonged to them. Though she had strongly disagreed, though it appeared the previous owner's taste in decorations was far from appeal for her. Broken glass…newly broken glass would not be enough for her. She'd get a sense of a way of decorating skill from inside here. Waltzing up to the front entrance with a grin, the front doorman stared at her with a look of 'Are you serious?' but eyed her from head to toe before nodding.

"**Sure."** The b u f f - w a n n a b e muttered, even though this looked like a free kind of place anyway. To her, he even looked cute. But not enough to keep her interest. Her eyes were dazzled with other neon flashing lights when she walked inside, quickly being shoved through a crowed. It was so loud. She looked around at the dancing people on the floor, then up to the balcony where people seemed to be all over each other though a few just sat here sipping on their coffees, or what appeared as coffees. Her gaze went back to mingling couples and friends that danced about around her.

She could hear the laughter of friends from the past in her ears. Dances around flames...

The breaking of chains. And flames laughing back at her.

She...remembered.

The leather cladded female had noticed more than just this though, the bright lights of neon. The tight fit of dozens in the room. They seemed to like to rub up against each other. Huh. She looked away from one to another, then to another. Her eyes sparkled with enjoyment as a wink was thrown her way then a wave, even though none of them knew her. They might think a pretty thing like her was there before, just unseen for a while.

She could pull off a good act every so often. When Darla had distaste for her. Like one has a distaste of drink after having it so much. It gets boring. Yet she had taught Josie some things to be a proper lady whenever needed. Stripping back her hair into a bun, tightening corsets, tying boots. Darla was there for them. Just like Dru said. But Josie wasn't Darla. That was nice actaully. Her gaze went away from the non-flattering chairs with empty tables. She was bored. That was a usaul for her lately. Except that old guy from before, the one she saved from those leeching young things. He even seemed kind of nice, even in appearance but he probably had someone already, and why would he want someone like her. But then again. It was just, as Spike would say, a fancy for her.

The woman slowly pulled her scarf from around her collar, then slipped her jacket off as she walked towards a metal chair that looked like a mini-cage. She sat down with a leg over her other, leaning back. Her scarf and jacket lay in her lap as she spun around in the chair once. She let her head lean to the side as she held onto one of the bars in this cage chair. She could remember being around such crowds, young people who wanted their own freedom to do what they pleased. She could even remember when she had been swooped up to be used and bent.

Her lower lip rubbed against her upper. She glided the locks of hair in her face back. What if she was to be an art again? She had to wait. It was run and catch....run....and caught in a patch of thorns. As Angelus liked his art so.


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N: Ah, an apperance by two of my favorite characters, hope those who read this fanfic enjoy this chapter :D *} **

* * *

She sat there in the cage chair, a hand at her left cheekbone as she stared out at nothing in particular. She sighed, though it was barely heard. After all this anticipation, all this willingness there was nothing to do. No one seemed interesting enough to dance with at the moment, not that they'd want to. Any she saw with some potential turned out to be all strangely goofy. She frowned slightly, her lips tightening a bit to restrain from frowning completely. Josie didn't know which was worst: her boredom or not having a dance partner at the moment. Her eyelids drooped as she barely glanced around while music pounded out of large speakers near by.

She was remembering how she used to have many dance companions. But she never really liked any of them. They were all spiteful or naïve, except for one who didn't belong to her, not that he belonged to anyone else either. Not even a particular blond either. That thought however made her start thinking of Paris again. A small smile was on her lips again.

"**Run and catch…" **She quietly whispered a lullaby to herself; a song that was sung so long ago to her by a friend but then again that was years ago. This was present though.

Then something caught her pretty eyes.

Her smile fell out of place quickly as a couple entered the Bronze hand in hand. A man with blond hair and a woman with raven black hair. She was smiling while he wrapped a tight arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Josie's eyes widen as she sat up straight, still holding jacket and scarf in her hands. She looked like a cat that just had its tail stepped on. The couple was coming closer.

Luckily though within her panic, they stopped mid-crowd and started to dance. Like any other couple here. A sigh of relief was exclaimed but Josie quickly got up from her seat, it spun around from her sudden movements. Her boots thumped each time she took a step away around a corner, stopping though to peak back towards the crowd. That other woman whispered something into the leather wearing man's ear. He seemed to stare at his companion for a moment before glancing around, as if he were now looking for something, or someone. That woman just grinned like a child would, even looked like she was giggling. No one else noticed this of course.

Josie clutched at her jacket before ducking back around her corner. The brunette walked towards the backdoor with a quickened pace. Then she stumbled backwards as a waiter clashed into her. A glass soda fell to her feet, shattering.

"**I—I am so sorry."** The waiter started apologizing but she was already turning around only to have that woman from before standing a few steps away. Her eyes sparkled, expression full of awe or perhaps admiration. She looked as if seeing an old friend after years, yet Josie wasn't moving. Eyes locked together as if hypnotized, hooked on each other.

"**Pretty bird."** The woman whispered softly as she got closer, brushing a lock behind Josie's ear gently. Her eyes went to Josie's neck then to her outfit only to be back onto her face when the brunette woman gasped softly. Red nails stroked the pale woman's cheek **"Tsk, tsk. You were leaving without saying hello to your Mummy." **Then the blond man came back into view. His eyebrows narrowed but that seemed to snap her out of place.

"**I didn't."** Josie took a step back, clearing her throat. She straightened up a bit, nails dug into her palms as she remained confident in appearance. The woman put an arm around the back of the blonde man's neck then one over his chest to intertwined her fingers together. The older appearing woman shook her head once, placing a hand at her side as she looked at this man beside her.

"**Spike."** Her words soft, but hinted with a taunting hinted.

"**Josephine."** He answered back like it was a learned routine, his cheek pressed against the woman at his side. Josie frowned then as she pulled her hand away from her side, eyebrows knitting together as glanced to the side when hearing a giggle.

"**She was leaving, Spike."** The woman barely whispered **"Our precious Josephine, smiling bird."**

"**I know, Dru."** He nodded, appearing like he was trying to fight back a smirk

"**I don't want trouble."** Josie spat softly, almost baring teeth but then thought better of as that same waiter awkwardly walked on by, glancing at them then nearly jogged away from them all, mostly her though that could have been her imagining things. She felt a tingle in her stomach as if she'd heave something from a previous night but held it down as best as she could. She hadn't ever been this nervous, at least not with these two.

"**The only trouble you'll get is the old fashion kind."** He looked away, starting to back Drusilla's hair like if someone was trying to comfort. **"You were always good at that." **Drusilla continued to stare until she looked back at Spike. Her grin maliciously greedy at the moment then she looked back at her.

"**I want to keep her, Spike. All for myself. Like before."** She leaned against him as he had his arms around her waist. Both probably noticed her quivering lip, a habit she hadn't learned to quit for quite a while.

"**I'm not sure if she'll have that, Dru."** He told her gently, humor in his tone as he spoke.

"**Sneaky bird."** She looked at her with drooped eyelids but her expression remained the same anyway.

Josie glanced to her feet then back to them. She took a step away, watching their every move **"I don't need this, I have my own life now so you can go back to….doing whatever it is that you two do here in Sunnydale, okay?"** She stumbled over her words, another habit whenever they were around. No. She was more disobedient. Confident. She could do this. She didn't have to listen.

"**You want to leave."** Drusilla lips quivered like Josie's had; a pout like matter **"She wants to leave us, Spike." **

"**I heard, love."** He nodded as he stroked her arms. His eyes went back to Josie **"Darla wouldn't have put up with this bitch."** He spoke so casually. And they had been so close. She noticed then Spike had something damp on his sleeve, something again defiantly not wine. Her eyes slowly went back to his daring gaze. Drusilla giggled again as she hugged her lover beside her, showing her teeth as she smiled wide with enjoyment.

"**That's your idea."** Josie still spoke softly, words gentle as they came though edged on sassiness almost. Her head raised up a bit as if she'd sway but swallowed, trying to keep her eyes away from Drusilla's.

"**Oh, no. She's baring her fangs at me."** He mockingly said **"Someone help, help. Oh my, oh me."** He grinned as he placed a kiss at Drusilla's jaw. She squeaked like she just received an expensive gift just to herself. Her dress was red silk, with spaghetti straps and all Josie could think of was that Dru seemed to be able to keep up with current fashion like Darla had.

"**Nice boots."** He commented, snickering slightly when Drusilla looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. Josie took another step away, her eyes on the floor only to shake her head. She looked back at the blond vampire with a frown.

"**You are nothing to me anymore, neither of you are." **They kept moving about, one holding the other only to switch it around this kept making it hard for to her to keep their attention. Both of them were like dancers, changing styles every five seconds while together.

"**Too bad, mate."** Spike said, tugging at his love's hand to pull her away back to the dance floor **"C'mon, Dru." **Apparently he had bored of her so soon. She went with him, still giggling, though went on staring at Josie, until she was back in the middle of the crowd with Spike again, dancing. Josie sighed softly once more with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**{A/N: The first part in intalics is Darla, then the rest is Drusilla, as one could probably see that gal has taken a liking to calling Josie a bird but yeah, I do however realize this is quite a short chapter, but don't worry chapters shall be longer soon enough of course :) *} **

* * *

It was so cold, which was a bit redundant as she herself was cold but this was beside the point. She lay on top of the bed with eyes staring down the blue shaded wall. It looked like the sea…roaring seas. She turned on her side, a hand tucked under a pillow. She could hear her shoes hitting the foot of the bed every time she shifted about. Her eyelids closed as she tried her best to be oblivious to this. She could still feel sharpness against her cheek. Like nails. Her eyes flashed open as the image of Drusilla came to mind, in her ears she could hear taunting once more, of her being sneaky, tricky…naughty. Gosh. Drusilla was getting to her again.

A sigh as she flipped onto her back, letting her left hand lay onto her hair against the pillow. Her shoulders felt tingly, stressed. She moved a bit more, letting her eyelids drooped when she stretched. She looked right when she pulled a blanket over her a bit more, it looked more like a bed-sheet but it was so pretty. At least to her it was. This new place of hers was nice though she didn't think of this being permanent, of course it wasn't but she still called it home for a while. It was so quiet. Also lonely…

She kind of missed hearing Drusilla's comments of affection in her ear, being hugged from behind at sudden moments. She however did not need, nor really want, Spike's proclamations of being big and bad, or whatever he was called anymore. She swallowed again as she felt her throat become dry. Her hand went to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. Her eyelids slid down a bit more.

_Such a romantic, Josephine. _

Her eyelids fluttered back open again. Oh, Darla. Her lips quivered again. Darla never liked her. Not that her friends had disagreed, family….had they been that? Only for a while….then it went down hill after that. Paris hadn't been bad at all though when she had went on her own. It got less crowded. She didn't frown this time as she heard a thump then thunk outside in the back alley of her new home. A yelling, such commotion. This was probably meaning for time to move.

She slowly slid from her bed, hiding on the side as her eyes pealed over towards the back door towards where the broken glass still lay on the floor. Who could be out there? So late at night too. Then that door bust open, there stood a blond woman with a piece of pointed something in her hand. Then Josie's eyes went down to the floor, where laid on top of the glass a man that was glaring directly at this someone standing over him with a glare of her own.

Josie's eyebrows knitted together again but her eyes widen as she saw both of them stumbling over to a far off wall, slamming against things and more yelling. What the—oh my. She slowly slid her hands up to the bed, grabbing that blanket and yanked it down quickly. Maybe that was that Buffy something she had heard so much of. Well, actually not much just that she was a slayer but that was about it. She stood back up onto her feet. She could go on over and introduce herself though for some reason she thought better of that. She didn't think that blond woman would care much for her after having a tumble with another. Also kicking in the door didn't seem to help anything.

The brunette wandered backwards towards that broken part of a wall where she had so casually called the front door. Her hair was in her face that made her bump into a garbage can then dumpster, still holding her blanket. It was a nice blanket. She looked around yet saw no one. She took a few steps out away from the trashcan or dumpster there that distracted her. She let her fingers slide over the brick that looked like it'd fall apart in a few years. Her boots clicked but did not make her sound like she was stomping anymore.

Her lips strained to frown when she could smell rotting food somewhere, but her stomach growled softly. That didn't even sound appealing to her. Though she hadn't had anything to eat in a while….Perhaps she could, visit her two old friends for a while. Just a few moments then she'd be out and about. Yeah, that was reasonable. A satisfied grin appeared on her lips as she nearly skipped down the rest of a sidewalk she was currently on.

_Oh, Josephine, you shall be my prettiest bird. I can dress you up in pretty things, and show Daddy why you are so very important to us. _

Her lip started to quiver without her noticing when she clutched the blanket, shaking her head. She was stronger.

_You are my new pet. _

No, that stopped long ago. And she was not a pet. Josie sighed softly as she turned around a corner. The moon shined down on her, stars twinkling back as they looked at her. She looked dreamily for a moment before glancing back to the streetlights that were lit again. She missed the candles that used to be in them, though this was only sometimes. Her ankles were starting to ache wearing these boots. Her green eyes traveled back to her fingers clenching that blanket. Oh, they were ripping the blanket through. She pulled away her fingers slightly, hugging it instead as her steps sounded as if they were echoing.

Drusilla was her protector around their tall, dark and handsome. Not that she could even deny this. Darla hadn't. Whenever Josie did something wrong, Drusilla was there to help but sometimes....pain was just to much fun it seemed. It wasn't rare for her to have to step up to be valuable again, to be important if she wanted to continue having this family, this lifestyle. Or she could be just tossed outside like a old doll that was already pulling apart by it's thread. Though Dru's lullabies comforted her late at night, when they were bored or Angelus and Darla was out on the town. When Spike wasn't arguing or saying spiteful things to her. They hadn't always been like this, how they were currently. Once they were family. Strangely so but they were. Dru had her moments of actually making Josie feel comforted, at ease genuinely. She could still feel her fingers running through her hair, brushing. Like she was another poerceilin doll of hers, another sunshine. Those were different years though, this wasn't going to be happen again. Angelus left, Darla left. She left too. They weren't a family anymore.

_Pretty birds all around!_

Her hair swung behind her shoulders, her eyelids fluttered. A car zipped on by, blasting its speakers with thumping music coming out. She watched it go around a corner. She realized that her fingers were back to clenching her blanket in her arms but she was fine with that. She shook her head; someone was starting to get hungrier. Her blank expression was shined with twinkling from the sky as she continued down the sidewalk.


End file.
